


Thicker Than Holy Water

by notasammich



Series: SPN Hiatus Creations 2017 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is an adopted Winchester, Family, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 00:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notasammich/pseuds/notasammich
Summary: This was written for SPN Hiatus Creations on Tumblr. This was written for Week 8: Archangels or Princes of Hell and originally posted on July 16, 2017.Works in this series are completely unrelated. You don't need to read earlier stories to read this one.Cas thinks about his relationship to his brothers (specifically the archangels).





	Thicker Than Holy Water

Castiel has spent years watching the Winchester brothers interact with each other. Even when they were fighting and could barely stand each other they still loved each other. Castiel can’t help comparing their relationship to that of his own brother specifically the Archangels.

Michael

When Castiel was a fledgling he heard stories about his eldest brother. He heard stories about Michael’s strength and devotion to their father. The entire host of heaven seemed to agree that Michael was the best of God’s sons. Castiel did his best to be as good and as loyal as his oldest brother. However, even as Castiel looked up to Michael and tried to emulate him Castiel never actually met his brother. In fact the first time Castiel and Michael met was in Stull Cemetery where Cas lit his brother on fire. That doesn’t seem like a very healthy family relationship.

Lucifer

Lucifer is the worst. Aside from a very unhealthy fixation on Michael, Lucifer doesn’t care about his brothers or sisters. He will torture or kill the other angels without remorse. The less Cas thinks about Lucifer the better.

Raphael

Raphael is not a good brother. Castiel would say that Raphael is a jerk but Sam and Dean seem to employ that term affectionately and Castiel holds no affection for this brother. Good brothers do not cause their brothers to explode as Raphael did to Cas. To be fair Castiel recovered then did the same thing to Raphael. So Cas guesses that they’re even.

Gabriel

Before his disappearance Gabriel had been as distant from his less powerful siblings as the other Archangels. He was kind of a jerk when Castiel first met him. He had a holier-than-thou attitude similar to the other angels. He thought it was his place to pass judgement on humans and try to force the Winchesters to play their part in the apocalypse. But eventually, Gabriel came around. Castiel admires Gabriel for being willing to rebel from heaven. It took courage to get away from their dysfunctional family. If any of the Archangels are worth looking up to it’s Gabriel. Castiel hopes that he survived his confrontation with Lucifer and is enjoying his life wherever he is now.

Castiel’s family leaves something to be desired. Castiel thinks…

“Hey Cas,” Sam pokes his head into Castiel’s room, interrupting Castiel’s thoughts. “Dean and I are about to watch an old movie, Bringing Up Baby. Dean has a huge crush on Cary Grant.” Sam whispers the last sentence conspiratorial.“Do you want to join us?”

“Of course, Sam,” Cas smiles. Maybe Castiel’s old family was mostly unpleasant but his new family, the Winchesters, is a lot better.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This title comes from the originally way the blood in thicker than water quote goes which is “The blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb” (your chosen family is better than your blood relationship).


End file.
